happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Happy Tree Friends Deaths i like to believe is survivals
(Hi there, now I know it IS Tuesday today so ah welp and Tuesdays are after all not obviously the best day to me to make blogs, Tuesdays yeah uh yeah this is first of the Tuesdays, and this time I do a blog, maybe not vlog, but maybe not... Welp a blog where I list ten deaths in Happy Tree Friends which I like to believe IS survivals too be sure, and too notice: Yes, I add Smoochie deaths as well, so 10 to 6 are from Smoochies, rest is episodes, and no I ain't gonna put Toothy's death in "Tasty" of course I isn't doing of course since it IS maybe debatable, he is seen breathing, so then perfect, SIX times they survive imo, I think Toothy just got injured since ya see bubbles but yeah, the other five are deaths which I like to believe is survivals, it is MY opinions of what I think is survivals or deaths, so ikr not the best idea, but I try...) 10: Cub's Death in Gift 1 (-_- Cub surviving this, seriously? yeah seriously u guys yeah is like "-_- He died" ikr he DID but after all, it is hard to believe but even if he lost air, I believe Cub DID wake up later, I think Cub DID pass out, of course not so much sense, I just like to believe so----) 9: Pop's Death in Corn (-_- Again, Pop is not likely to survive this, and aha again, Pop looks dead, ikr but hey, I believe his organs didn't get crushed or death didn't happen at all, he just got injured, ok ikr this SOUNDS so silly, this sounds so silly then something else I try to point out but hey, idk whatelse to explain, some cartoon characters could survive that probably so why not Pop? :/ Hm? -_- Oh well :( Not so much sense!) 8: Flaky's Death in Catch (THIS could make sense, since she was just hit in the eye and yeah she got blood outside from eye like a fountain but i doubt she died of blood loss, since her foot is twitching in end duh, now I make sense, I believe she just got injured and I bet knocked out, later she is ok) 7: Nutty's Death in Treat (Well, since what if the gas DID make him pass out and NOT rlly die eh? Think bout it, he later probably wakes up, so the gas didn't kill him if he survived this, he most likely is confirmed dead like... Is likely but I like to believe he passed out and not really dead for real) 6: Cuddles' Death in Sleep (I think those darts ISN'T dangerous, those aren't bullets, is darts so uh is to make animals sleep, bullets kills, darts... Put to sleep, so he is confirmed dead I bet but I like to believe he was not awake during this, so he wouldn't die because of this, Petunia survived it BEFORE a snake eated her btw idk right in "From A to Zoo" hey speaking of which---) 5: Petunia's Death in From A to Zoo (Yes this sounds stupid as heck, how the heck?! HOW!? She was eated by a snake and didn't move at all, well tell ya what, I can't explain this either sigh anybody explain? I can't explain BUT let's rlly pretend eh? She was saved by Lumpy in last time before Snake eated her whole, and about debatable deaths, I like to believe the debatable in the end is that Lumpy and Flaky (Along with Petunia) survived BUT only The Baboon died, so serves that ape right and Petunia may be looking dead but I imagine her ok in end...) 4: Mime's Death in Random Acts of Silence (Welp, somebody else first of all DID like to believe this right? And ok even if I DON'T include debatable deaths in this list, besides this and the next one, I imagine Mime did somehow survive, despite his skin gone thx to Fliqpy, he fainted probably and Fliqpy THOUGHT Mime died so either he played dead or fainted, ok he was so shocked he fainted, Fliqpy didn't care anymore so he leaved Mime alone for that, phew hm just phew glad for Mime...) 3: Lumpy's Death in Snow What? That's What! (Again!?!? yes? Debatable before? Now confirmed? Imo Lumpy DID survive, yes despite getting mangled up SO badly horrible, i believe he some reason didn't die of it, so Petunia and Giggles dies but Lumpy and Cro-Marmot survived, Man Cro-Marmot such a boss, but Lumpy did... Man Lumpy DID something, he did move before "Death" so I bet Lumpy JUST got injured without being dead, just my opinion...) 2: Sniffles' Death in Mime to Five (Sigh rlly? I like to believe Sniffles WAS dead BUT since Petunia fainted pretty so, eh Petunia even land on him, Petunia saved Sniffles by accident, so he was back to life, see? This makes sense, oh Petunia is so heroic here despite mistake, of course idk better then Mime at his kidding job? Idk, however Petunia was pretty good here. Sniffles pretty sure somewhat survived, so i believed Sniffles survived so i pretty sure of course of this so anybody else?) And number one is:... POP AND CUB'S DEATHS (EASY FOR YOU TO SLEIGH)! (Since yeah when saw this first time, i like to believe... Wait I meant I THOUGHT they either died of the gas OR was sleepy due to the book, so they DID die, but only Lifty and Shifty dies in this episode then imo why? Because... Just like Nutty's Death in his Smoochie eh mentioned in number seven so... Just after all passed out, the story and gas made them sleepy eh so it made them put to sleep, in next morning (MAYBE Christmas for real) Pop and Cub wakes up I bet idk *Shrugs* So they DID survive, however just passed out and sleep during night as said, so I think they got a goodnight sleep, I just think so since my opinion!) Ok also rushed but hey guys, how do ya like it? Well? Is like "What is this!? They died here/there!?" Sigh I know, since this is a blog where I do new stuff, I like to believe all those ten are the ONLY Confirmed Deaths I like to believe is survivals, so just injuries then, also... Is there anybody who agree with me about what I choose? People, is there any death that is confirmed BUT after all you like to believe it is survival in your personal opinions? Ok anyway I did this just in time, sorry if i didn't made sense dudes i tried after all eh after all, ok tell me what ya think, of course comment, thanks for reading right dudes thx for reading just in time bye! Category:Blog posts